Mistakes
by sadeyes9074
Summary: After New Year's Eve, two unlikely people cross paths in a way that will change lives forever. JE
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone through the blinds that covered the window. "Fuck, it can't be morning already..", he muttered to himself. His head throbbed in pain as he rolled over, pulling the covers up over his head as to hide from the world. "Mornings should be outlawed." Just as he was about to fade back into sleep, he heard a sigh. He popped up in bed, looked over to his left and saw her. Sleeping peacefully, semi-talking in her sleep. "Shit." He kicked his legs out from under the covers, leaving the comfort and warmth of his bed. He looked out the window, and saw Donna placing the last of her bags into Bob's car. She was leaving that day, ready to start over again, in college-without him. "Serves me right, I guess.", he said softly. He moved his hands away from the blinds sharply, making a snapping sound. Jackie muttered something, and rolled over. Her eyes slowly opened, and she sat up in bed. She seemed disoriented, unsure of where she was or why she was there. She looked around and saw Eric sitting at the desk with his hands in his face.

"Oh my God. Eric..."

"Not a word Jackie...not yet. I am still trying to get a whole grasp on this situation." She sat on the bed, feet dangling off the edge, swinging back and forth. "I don't...I just don't know where to begin."

"It was a bad night, Eric."

"That's putting it mildly. I come home, expecting to be able to pick up with Donna where I left off...and she's moved on. There is nothing I can do."

"If you love her...", Jackie said, putting on her bra hastily.

"Jackie, I do love her, but things are changed now. I mean, she had time to sort her life out...and decide that I wasn't in her plan after all."

"Don't say that Eric, you were doing your.."

"It doesn't help now that I spent the night with you, either. I'm sure as soon as she finds out.."

"She CAN'T find out, Eric.", Jackie said sternly. "EVER." Eric sighed, shook his head. She fumbled on the bed with the rest of clothes, almost wanting to hide herself from his gaze.

"Jackie, she is GOING to find out, that is something that I cannot keep from her."

"Well do your very best, because we can't let one night of passion..."

"You mean one night of ...", he snapped.

"Whatever you wanna call it, we can't let her, or anyone else for that matter know. I'm with Fez now, it would kill him to find out."

"Well Jackie, how do you suppose we keep this a secret?? Obviously, Fez is going to know that you didn't come home last night. He's naive, but not that naive."

"I can handle Fez. You just handle Donna." She gathered up the rest of her belongings and made a beeline for the door. Instinctively, Eric stood up and reached out an arm to grab her. When he touched her arm she swung around into his face and they locked eyes.

"How do we handle what's going on with us?", he asked.

"What do you mean, what's going on with us?? Didn't we just agree, pretty much that it was a huge mistake, and we belong to other people??"

"I don't belong to anyone, I am just tied to a memory of what once was. And from the way things happened last night, it didn't seem like you were too worried about 'belonging' to Fez.." She reached up with her other hand and slapped him hard across the face.

"How DARE you talk to me like that."

"Although it MAY have been a mistake Jackie, don't tell me that you don't feel anything."

"I DON'T."

"Well if you don't feel anything for me, how was it that you ended up with ME last night? Why were you in MY bed and NOT your boyfriend's?" She scowled and pulled her arm back away from him. "You should maybe think about that.", he said as he walked away from her. She stood there momentarily, mouth wide open. She couldn't explain herself, she was frozen there by his bedroom door. He sat back down at the desk and placed his head down. "Whatever Jackie, you can go now." She looked at him, then turned to leave. Placing her hand on the doorknob, she turned it and opened the door slightly. She looked back again.

"I'm sorry Eric." She walked out and closed the door behind her. As she made her way down the hallway and to the stairs, she collapsed into a heap about halfway down. "What have I done??" Kitty made her way to the bottom of the staircase and looked up, seeing Jackie motionless on the fifth step.

"Jackie, what are you doing here so early, is everything okay??" Jackie stood up quickly and smoothed out her clothes.

"Sorry Mrs. Forman, I was letting Eric know that Donna was getting ready to go so he could say goodbye."

"But, you're crying..."

"I'm just sad that Donna is leaving, is all. I have to go over there now, I'll talk to you later." She breezed past Kitty and ran towards the kitchen. As she made her way through the door, she saw Hyde and Red at the table eating breakfast. Hyde looked up at her, startled that she would be there.

"Oh, hi...Jackie.", he said. "What's going on...?" She didn't even stop to talk, she simply flew past them both and made her way out of the house. Hyde looked at Red, and shrugged his shoulders. Neither one of them had any idea what had just happened, they just both returned to their breakfast. Kitty sauntered into the kitchen, about to burst.

"Did Jackie just come through here?? She was on the stairs crying..."

"Yeah Mrs. Forman, she took outta here like a bat out of hell..."

"Steven, did you say something to upset her??"

"No, I didn't even know she was here. I'll go talk to her." He pushed his seat back, and threw on his coat. Eric walked into the kitchen and sat himself at the table. Kitty put a plate in front of him.

"What did you do to upset the loud one, Eric?" Red asked. "She left here very upset."

"Nothing Dad. Nothing." he replied. Turning to his mother, he thanked her for his breakfast and began to eat. "Where's Hyde?"

"He went after Jackie." Kitty replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie hustled down the street, looking down at her feet as she passed Donna's house. "Hurry up...just get home..." she muttered to herself when she heard the scuffling of those old familiar boots behind her.

"Jackie!" Hyde yelled out. She didn't flinch, just kept moving, hoping he would think she didn't hear him. "JACKIE! WAIT UP!" He quickened his walk to a run and caught up with her mid stride. He moved in front of her and placed both hands are her arms to stop her. "Whoa...Jackie, what's going on??"

"Nothing Steven, just let me go...I have to go." She pushed him aside and began to walk again.

"Maybe I can help..."

"NO." she retorted. "You CAN'T help. So please, just let me go...". He stopped dead in his tracks and watched as she scurried off towards her apartment. He slid his hands into his pocket and kicked a rock on the sidewalk. he was unable to put to words what he was feeling...although things ended badly between them, and for whatever reason, he still cared and didn't want her to hurt. He began the journey back to the Forman's when he saw Donna moving some more of her bags to the car.

"Hey Donna. Getting ready to go??" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little bit more stuff then I'm on the road!" Donna said excitedly.

"Need some help??" he asked, grabbing the bags from her hand, placing it into the trunk.

"Sure." she said. "Just some more boxes from my room." They both went into othe house, walking past Bob who gave Hyde a smile through the sad face of a father 'losing' his baby girl. They reached her room and grabbed the three remaining boxes and headed back to the car. "So what are your plans, Hyde??"

"You know, just gonna run the record store, stay with the Formans...so Donna. I gotta ask you, what's gonna happen now that Forman's back??"

"What do you mean?" she asked, giving him a funny look. "I mean, I still love him, but I have to think of myself. I want to go back to school, and this time I am not caving."

"So you aren't worried?"

"Worried about what? Him finding someone else??"

"Yeah. Maybe." he said. "I mean, you guys have already spent a year apart, don't you think more time will just seal the deal of you two being over and done with for good?"

"He's my soulmate...you now, that one true love and stuff. If it was meant to be, it will last no matter how far apart we are and how much time goes by." She shuffled around the last of the boxes and shut the trunk. "Ok, thanks for your help. I gotta go spend some time with my dad, then I am gonna go see Eric."

"Alright D. I'll see you when you come over...make sure you come say goodbye before you go." he said, pulling her into a hug.

"Sure Hyde, see you in a bit." She walked towards her door when Hyde yelled back to her.

"Hey Donna, have you talked to Jackie?? She was over here earlier and was really upset..."

"No, haven't talked to her since yesterday..." She gave Hyde a little wave and disappeared into the house. Turning around, he made his way into the kitchen. No one was there, so he walked over to the phone and dialed Jackie and Fez's apartment.

"Hello??"

"Fez, man...it's Hyde."

"Oh hi Hyde, how are you??"

"I'm good man, is Jackie there??"

"No, she hasn't been here at all...she didn't come back last night. I think she may have spent the night at her mother's or something. Did you try there??"

Realizing that Fez had NO clue what was going on, and that something very strange was happening with a one Miss Jackie Burkhart, he feigned ignorance and apologized.

"Oh, okay. When she gets there, just let her know that I called."

"Is everything okay, you usually don't call for her..." Fez questioned. Hyde had to think fast on his feet..he looked around the kitchen.

"Oh, I just found something of hers and wanted to return it to her..." LAME...he thought to himself.

"Ok, I'll let her know." Fez said, buying the worst excuse for a phone call from Hyde to his ex-girlfriend EVER. Hyde couldn't help but chuckle at what a poor naive bastard Fez was, but glad that he bought it. He was determined to find out exactly what was going on with Miss Little Cheerleader, even if it drove him nuts. Which she had a tendency to do at any given moment.

Jackie walked into the apartment just as Fez was putting the receiver down on the telephone. She breezed in effortlessy, like she had just returned from a huge shopping trip, spending hundred of dollars on herself. "Hey babe", she said weakly. She sat down on the couch as he came around to stand in front of her.

"Hey babe?? That's all you have to say??"

"Fez, listen.."

"Don't Fez listen me. I was worried...you never called, never came home. What happened?? Where were you?" His eyes were filled with worry yet rage. "I was up all night."

"I'm sorry, look..."

"You know what...I don't even want to hear it right now. I need to go for a walk." He grabbed his coat off the barstool and walked towards the door. She stood up, circling around the coffee table to grab his arm.

"No, wait, Fez...let me explain.."

"No Jackie. I just realized I may have been the biggest sucker for love in Point Place for the longest time but not any more. You don't DO that to the people you claim to love. You don't NOT call, and you don't NOT come home." He pulled away from her and slammed the door behind him. She stood there for a moment, then leaned up against the door. She kicked it, then turned towards the kitchen. Making her way to the refrigerator, she opened it and removed some milk and made herself a bowl of cereal. Picking at it, she dropped the spoon in the bowl and placed her head in her hands. She heard a noise at the door, and jumped up to open the door.

"Fez...I am SO glad you came back to..."

"Hey Jackie."

"Eric..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Jackie, I..." She put her hands up to his shirt collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She walked backwards to the couch, and he put his hands to her face and followed after her. Pulling him down on top of her, she moved her hands to his neck, then his face...deepening the kiss, not bothering to come up for air. He positioned himself in between her legs and began pulling at her shirt. She shifted her weight so he could remove it, and began fumbling with the buttons of his. He pulled away from her face and stared down at her, with a confused look on his face. She pulled hard at both sides of his shirt, popping the undone buttons off. Jackie moved back up to his face and kissed him again, and began unbuckling his belt. His hands slid from her exposed stomach to her knees, pushing up her skirt over her thighs. He brushed them against her inner thigh, and she moaned softly. Wrapping his finger around the top of her panties, he pulled them down as she lifted herself to help him get them off. She tugged at the top of his jeans and brought them down enough to where he was exposed to her. She grabbed him and pulled him down on top of her. He entered her quickly, stifling a moan.

"God Jackie you feel so good..." She grabbed at his back as he increased his rythym, moving faster and faster as she scratched at him. Moving from his lips to his neck, she kissed roughly, spreading her legs wide as if she couldn't get him close enough to her.

"Don't stop Eric..." Bodies entwined, sweat and the scent of raspberry vanilla, they let go of any and all inhibition and let passion overcome them. As an orgasm sent chills up Jackie's spine, she cried out to Eric, putting her fingers in his hair and pulling it. He came quietly, and dropped his tired and soaked body on top of hers. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him, and he just lay there.

"Jackie. What...just happened...?"

"I don't know, Eric. It's like I know in my mind it's wrong, and we shouldn't, but when I am around you, I...I can't say no." He pulled himself up and looked her in the eyes.

"This is going to be very complicated." he replied, with a sigh and a kiss to her neck. "Are you sure this is something that you want...because if you still feel..."

"I really don't know what I feel right now...all I know is that I don't want to hurt Fez, yet I won't hurt you, but no matter what someone WILL be hurt." He moved himself off of her and towards the end of the couch as she flattened out her skirt and tucked her feet underneath herself. "It's just when I am with you, it's...electric. It's never felt that way with anyone else."

"Bullshit, you're just telling me that."

"Eric, I'm serious. I never had that kind of passion before. It's like, with everyone else, it's just gratification, but woth you, it's like a connection." He looked at her, and then put his head down on the arm of the couch. "You aren't removed, it's like you are a part of me. Two people that are one." She turned her face away from him. "I know, I sound really corny, and weird, but I am just trying to tell you how I feel."

"So the other night, what was that about?? Was it just drunkeness, sadness, what?" he asked. "Because I need to know. I know why I did it, but I need to know what your state of mind was...because if you thought for one minute that it shouldn't have happened, or.."

"Why did you do it??" Jackie questioned. "Why did you bring me up to your room and make love to me??" He sat up and looked at her, his eyes more serious than she had ever seen before.

"Because I needed to feel like someone loved me. Maybe you weren't fully there, with the drinks and whatnot, but it was nice to not be judged. Yeah, I went away for a long time, to further MYSELF, and believe me, my intentions were good. But, I found out about Randy..."

"He and Donna..."

"I know they never did anything, Jackie...the point is, I asked too much of her, and now she is moving on with her life. I can't blame her. But it was just a lot to take in a short amount of time. I came home because I missed her too much, she is still leaving because she doesn't want to be the one to sacrifice anymore. Maybe I was feeling sorry for myself. And you. You were there, and you listened to me, and you made me feel good. Like maybe I wasn't this screwed up person with all these mixed up priorities."

"You're not..." she said, leaning into him. "You're not."

"I don't know if this is fair to do to each other, or anyone else. I know you care for Fez...I still care for Donna. But you're in my blood somehow. After you left today, I couldn't stop thinking about it, or you. I don't know what to do." He began buttoning whatever buttons were still left on his shirt.

"I don't know either." Jackie replied. "I just know I said some things earlier that were cruel, and I am sorry if I hurt you. We need to figure out what is going on...and what we are gonna do."

"If you don't want this, we have to stop it now." He stood up and pulled his jeans up, tucking in his boxer shorts and his shirt. "If you know anything about me, I have a tendency.."

"To fall fast and deep..." she said. "Just like me." She pulled her shirt back over her head and walked over to him. Placing her hands on his waist, she laid her head against his chest. He kissed her on the top of her head as they heard the doorknob turn. Jumping back, Eric looked at Jackie, who looked at Fez as he walked back into the apartment. Puzzled, he looked at Eric, then at Jackie.

"Eric, could you please leave me and Jackie alone??" Fez asked him, looking at Jackie sternly. Eric was more than happy to oblige, grabbing his coat and running for the door. He looked back at Jackie and mouthed the words "call me".

"Bye guys..." he trailed as he ran down the stairs. Fez closed the door hard behind him. He looked at Jackie, disheveled and dazed. He stood there for a good minute or so before Jackie spoke.

"What Fez, just...say it."

"I can't trust you."

"It was ONE night Fez, and.."

"I will not be with someone who runs back to her old boyfriend when things get a little tense between the two of us." He paced back and forth in front of the couch.

"WHAT? I don't understand where this is coming from, I didn't go back to Michael for anything..."

"HYDE. Not Kelso. HYDE." he yelled.

"Steven!?!" she gasped. "Fez.."

"He called here, first thing this morning "looking for you". Or maybe making sure you got home okay. Mrs. Forman said you were over their house early this morning, and dammit if you didn't spend the night there with Hyde! I trusted you, I thought you had moved on from him and decided to be with me."

"Fez, I swear..." He put his hand up.

"I don't want to hear you swear, I don't want to hear you anything. I want you to go."

"WHAT?"

" I care for you Jackie, I have for many years now, but I am not your fool. I don't know why you decided to spend the night with him, but I do know that I respect myself too much to be with someone who cheats on her boyfriend, and keeps running back and forth between lovers. I will NOT be that guy anymore. So please, just get your stuff and go." He stood up and walked away from her, making no eye contact with her whatsoever.

"I swear Fez, I was not..."

"JUST...GO." She threw her arms down to her side, and walked into her room. Slamming the door shut behind her, she sat on her bed and began to sob. She heard several loud bangs, and then the front door slam again. Jackie laid down on her bed and hugged a teddy bear that was lying there. After about an hour she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, wiping away tears from her cheek. She walked over to the telephone and picked up the receiver.

"Hey...could you come and get me? Yeah. Yeah. He wants me to leave. No, I don't know where he went, he stormed out of here. He thinks...he thinks I was with Hyde. I don't know if he went to confront him. We have to decide...ok just hurry up. I'll be waiting." She placed the receiver back on the phone, and began to gather her things.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric hung up the phone and walked over to the coat rack. Just as he was putting his arm into the sleeve of his jacket, Hyde slid in through the door. He dropped his keys on the table and stood in front of Eric, hands on his belt buckle.

"Forman, where have you been all day...Donna was looking for you." He cocked one eye and waited for a response. Eric slid his other arm inside and pulled the zipper up. He looked at Hyde and sighed.

"I've had a pretty bad morning. I went out to look for Jackie, since she ran out of here, obviously upset. I found her over at her place, then Fez showed up. Seemed obvious that he was upset and wanted to talk to so I booked out. Came back here, and now I gotta run out again."

"Yeah, speaking of Jackie." Hyde replied. "What exactly did happen last night?"

"What do you mean..?" Eric asked.

"Well, after things wound down from the party, I noticed you and Jackie were sitting together for quite some time." he said, circling around the table. " And what's really weird, is that she was here first thing this morning. Earlier than one would normally come visit someone."

Angrily, Eric snapped, "What are you getting at Hyde?" Hyde walked over to Eric and came within inches of his face. He raised one finger and pointed it at him.

"I don't know exactly what happened, but if you did ANYTHING to hurt her, I swear..."

"Hurt her?" he laughed. "HURT HER?? Isn't that YOUR specialty Hyde??" He turned away and went over to the island to grab his keys. "Here's what, don't worry about anything that goes on with me, or with Jackie."

"I am making it a point to worry about what goes on with you and Jackie, because it's not right. It's not even possible. You two hate each other, and now suddenly you are best of friends. Fez knows something is wrong with her. When I called him this morning, after she left here, to see if she was there?? He had NO idea where she had been." Hyde said. He reached up to his face and took off his sunglasses. "I even ran after her this morning, and she refused to talk to me. She never does that."

"Well maybe things are different now. Maybe she feels like she can't talk to you anymore."

"Jackie cannot and does not change overnight, that much I know."

"Well I don't know what you do know Hyde, but I know that you are making me late. So if you don't mind..." Hyde reached out a hand and placed it on Eric's chest.

"I DO mind. I want to know what is going on with her."

"I need to go know, if Jackie wants you to know what's going on with her, she'll be the one to tell you, it's not my place." Eric grabbed Hyde's hand and pushed him back.

"What about Donna? Do you even care that you missed saying goodbye to her?" Eric stopped dead in his tracks.

"She left already??" Hyde laughed a little, and put his hand on Eric's shoulder.

"Yeah man. She left about an hour and a half ago. Came over here looking for you, talked to your parents for a while, and then said she had to go and that she'd call you when she got there. Seemed pretty mad that you weren't here. So I guess that means you were with Jackie, huh??" Eric threw his head back and his body slumped a little. He sighed loudly.

"Yeah. I was with Jackie."

"Well whatever was going on, I hope it was worth it. I don't know what she's done, but if she is messing around on Fez, you better let him know." Hyde sat down at the table and unfolded the newspaper. Eric stared at him for a moment, then walked outside to the Vista Cruiser. He jumped in, started the ignition, put his arm on the seat and looked behind him to back up, when he noticed Fez's car pull up alongside his. He threw the car in park as Fez approached his window.

"Eric. Is Hyde inside?"

"Yeah Fez, he is." Eric said nervously. "Is everything okay?"

"It will be." Fez replied, walking away from the car and into the house. Eric watched as Fez approached Hyde and the two began to argue. Eric pulled out of the driveway and made his way over to Fez and Jackie's apartment. After ten minutes, he pulled up to the front and saw Jackie sitting outside with her bags.

"Hey, we gotta talk.." he said as he hopped out of the car and over to her bags. They carried them over to the trunk and placed them inside. Jackie looked at Eric.

"What happened??" she asked. He slammed the trunk of the car down and walked her over to the passenger side door. He opened it for her, and she climbed in. Shutting it behind her, he swung around to his side and jumped in. He threw the gear shift into drive and took off. "ERIC. Don't drive so fast...what happened?"

"Well, Hyde is suspicious of me, he doesn't understand how you and I ended up together after the party."

"HE KNOWS??"

"NO, he just...he doesn't know how we ended up talking, and why you were there this morning. He does know, that Fez suspects something. He DOESN'T know, that Fez thinks it is him and not me."

"Christ." she replied. "Where is Steven??"

"Back at my house." he said, then paused. "With Fez."

"OH MY GOD. Fez thinks I spent the night with Steven. He's gonna kill him."

"NO, they are gonna kill ME when they find out."

"This is no good. I can't believe this." she cried.

"It's gonna be okay, Jackie. We just...shit I don't know."

"Take me to my mother's. I am just gonna disappear for a while..."

"Jackie, you know...Hyde doesn't know anything, except you were at my house at an ungodly hour. And Fez..he just suspects that you were with Hyde...so you really shouldn't..."

"Shouldn't WHAT, Eric, worry that my entire life is about to fall apart?? And for WHAT?" she scoffed. Eric stopped the car as soon as he pulled up to the Burkhart driveway. He threw the car into park, opened the door and slammed it behind him. Jackie remained seated, instantly realizing what she had just said, and how is must have hurt Eric to think that he meant absolutely nothing to her. She finally opened the door and walked over to the trunk. He began removing the bags and placing them on the front step. "Eric, I'm sorry..."

"No no Jackie, don't be sorry. It's okay really, I shouldn't have expected you to made up your mind about us already. I meant, what the hell, you've been through two guys within a couple of months, why add another one to the mix...I am surprised you can keep our names straight." Jackie was stunned, hurt that Eric would say something as cruel as that.

"ERIC. That's not fair."

"No, what's not fair is me thinking that maybe, you and I could be something. I hated leaving you today. I told you earlier, after we made love, AGAIN, that I couldn't stop thinking about you. But whatever."

"No, not whatever Eric...I do care, I just need to figure out what is going on with us." He dropped the remaining bag on the front porch.

"I dunno, you need some time to think about what's going on with YOU." He turned and walked back towards the car. "Call me when you figure it out.." She stood there frozen, watching him drive off. She unlocked the door, moved her bags inside and sat in the living room. Feeling very alone, she laid down on the couch and cried. The phone rang, she just looked at the ceiling and didn't move. It rang nearly ten times before the answering machine picked it up. Pam's voice resonated throughout the house.

"Hi! This is the Burkhart Residence, we're not here to pick up the phone, leave your name and number after the beep and we'll get back to you! BYE!!"

"Jackie, it's me Hyde, if you are there pick up the phone...seriously. Jackie...okay look we really need to talk, I know you don't want to but this is important. I just had a little run in with your boyfriend, and let's just say, he thinks you and me were together last night. Now, I don't know what is going on, but dammnit we need to get this cleared up." CLICK.

"Fuck."


	5. Chapter 5

Eric drove around for what seemed like hours, circling Point Place until he spotted the same tree about 4 times. He felt foolish, jumping to awful conclusions about the way jakcie felt, what she was going through. "That's just typical me" he said to himself. "Always quick to assume the worst." He turned the car back around and headed back towards the Burkhart residence. He pushed down hard on the accelerator, gaining speed...he had already screwed up enough, he didn't want to waste another moment being angry, or being away from her. He pulled up to the house and bounded out to the door. He began to bang loudly at the door and call out her name.

"Jackie...JACKIE!!! It's Eric, I need to talk to you..." The door swung open, and suddenly Eric was face to face with Fez...AND Hyde. "Wh...what are you guys doing here?"

"I think we could ask you the same thing..." Hyde replied. "See, we are over here trying to figure out what the hell has been going on these past two days, and somehow, YOU fit into this whole equation. Yet, Jackie isn't budging, and she won't tell us anything. SO maybe YOU can shed some light on this whole situation."

"I don't know what you guys are looking for me to tell you.."

"Eric, I am looking for you to tell me, why was Jackie at your house, first thing in the morning," Fez asked, "if she was NOT there with Hyde. Because he makes it pretty clear that he did NOT spend the night with her, nor did he even talk to her. This...it makes no sense." Eric looked over at Jackie, sitting on the couch hugging a pillow. She looked back at Eric with some of the saddest eyes he had ever seen and just sighed.

"Eric...just...whatever." she said. "I'm tired. Just...tell them."

"Jackie..." Eric gulped. "I don't think..."

"Eric, tell us what?" Fez asked. "What is going on?"

"Fez, you don't want to know. TRUST me." Eric looked at Hyde, then down at Jackie. Hyde scoffed and walked over to Jackie. He sat down next to her and looked at Eric.

"DO tell Eric." Fez said, walking over to a chair and sitting down. "Center stage." Eric looked uncomfortably at Jackie, then down at his feet.

"Ok, here's what happened..."

Dec 31st, 1979

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!" Donna and Eric kissed each other, as did Jackie and Fez. Kelso playfully punched Hyde, who in return frogged him in the arm hard. As Eric pulled away from Donna, he noticed that something wasn't quite right, or maybe...just wasn't there anymore. He grabbed her softly by the hand.

"Donna...what's the matter..?" he asked. "I mean...is everything okay??"

"Eric..I know you came back to be with me...but this past year has been hard without you. I was seeing someone else."

"I know that, Donna...but it doesn't matter. I just came home to be with you."

"But you know, I am leaving for school. I mean, I am really going this time." she said.

"Yeah, I know it and that's great. We can get an apartment together, and you can go..."

"No, Eric. I am going to live on campus." she replied. He looked confused, and she sighed. "I can't put my life on hold for you anymore. I made these plans months ago, you just can't decide to come home now and expect me to change them for you."

"Oh, for me. Yeah, don't change anything for me." He stood up and started to walk away.

"SEE ERIC. This is exactly...this is what you do. You do these great big huge boneheaded things, then you do the right thing, but sometimes it's too little too late. I can't keep being the one who sacrificies everything."

"What would you be sacrificing??" he yelled.

"What HAVEN'T I sacrificed for you? For our relationship??"

"Isn't love about sacrifice??"

"No Eric, love is about compromise. There was no compromise when YOU decided to go to Africa. I basically had to deal with it. And while I know you did it to further yourself, I was miserable here without you. Now, I'm happy you are back, but I am NOT changing my plans for you anymore." Donna stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "I don't want to fight with you tonight...I'm going over to my house. You can either come with me, and spend tonight with me NOT fighting, or you can stay here sulking like a baby and ruin our last night together before I leave. Choice is yours." She stood by Red's chair for a moment, Eric didn't move at all. He just looked at her then dropped his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She dropped her hands, swung around and slammed through the kitchen door.

After midnight, and the first official kiss of 1980, Jackie looked over at Fez, standing with Hyde and Kelso. Staring at each one of the men that were in her life, she could honestly say that she cared for each one of them in their own special way. But for some reason...she felt numb. Like it was all a huge waste of time. Maybe, she was finally growing up after all this time. She cared for Michael, her first love...hell first everything. Then Steven...a passionate match in the bedroom, but emotionally a total Titanic of a relationship. And now, Fez. "Yeah, he's a sweet guy...and he'll treat me right," she thought to herself. "But...I just don't feel sparks. It's forced. I don't want that kind of relationship...". To her, she felt as more of a conquest for Fez, like he had finally gotten her, like she was a prize he won in the carnival for popping a balloon with a dart. She walked over to the couch and sat next to Eric. She took off her high heeled boots and pulled her legs underneath her body.

"Hey Eric, Happy New Year." she said in a monotone voice. He looked at her and chuckled softly. "Let's drink."

"I see your's is going as well as mine." He reached over and grabbed his beer, and began to chug. "Happy New Year." Jackie stood up, grabbed two glasses and a bottle of champagne. Sitting back down on the couch, she popped open the bottle and poured them both a glass.

"Here Eric, let's drown our sorrows in a glass of liquid happy." He laughed as he grabbed the glass.

"Liquid happy?? Are you sure you aren't drunk already??"

"I could be, but then again, who notices and who really cares." They glanced over towards Fez, who was too busy talking to Kelso to even notice what was going on with Eric and Jackie. Kelso, Hyde and Fez made their way to the basement, to talk about "things". Hyde called out to Eric, "Hey Forman, we'll be in the basement, you know...talking. If you wanna come hang."

"Thanks Hyde...in a minute." Eric yelled back.

"Are you going?" Jackie asked, downing her third consecutive glass of champagne.

"Nah. I'll stay here for now. I'm too drunk to move." They both erupted in laughter. "Here, pour me some more." She tipped the bottle and splashed the liquor all over herself. Giggling, she placed the bottle back onto the coffee table.

"What a mess! My shirt is soaked."

"I can get you a shirt...hold on..." Eric slurred. He stood up and tripped over the coffee table. They both began laughing, as Jackie wobbily stood up to help him up off the floor. "I'm OKAY, I mean it!" he said, steadying himself . "Come up with me and get it." They slowly climbed the stairs together, Jackie with one hand on the wall and the other tightly grabbing his shirt near his waist. They made it up to Eric's room when she jumped on his bed. She began to bounce around as Eric looked for a shirt for her. As he pulled out a green one, he turned around to hand it to her.

"Here you go Jackie...I..." He froze in his tracks, turning to see Jackie with no shirt on. "Holy fuck." he stuttered. She laughed.

"What, you act like you've never seen breasts before."

"I have...just not yours..." He began to feel hot, and his pulse quickened. He handed her the shirt and backed away slowly. He put his head down, trying to look away.

"You wanna touch em?" she giggled.

"Jackie, you are obviously very very drunk...you have a boyfriend, remember??"

"Ah Fez, he's nice but...come on...really do you want to??"

"Jackie...I" before he could speak, she was right next to him with her hands, on his hands, on her breasts. "Shit." he squeaked. "Jackie, we shouldn't be..." Next thing he knew, her lips were on his, her hands were in his hair and they both fell back onto his bed.

"We shouldn't be...Jackie...I don't.."

"Shut up Eric." She wrapped her legs around him tightly, and moved her hands to his back. She grinded herself up against him and whispered in his ear.

"Let's have sex Eric."

"Jackie, I..."

"Please...I need to feel loved right now and I want you." Letting the alcohol impair his better judgement, he began ripping at the rest of her clothes. She responded in kind, undoing his pants and shimmying them down to his feet. He pulled her skirt up and brought his face up to her, gently kissing her clit. She gasped out and bit her finger, wriggling in ecstacy as he alternated between licking and sucking. She pulled him up to her and and begged him to take her.

"Make me feel good Eric..."

Eric opened his mouth to begin, suddenly Jackie threw the pillow down on the couch and stood up.

"You know what, it's none of your business what Eric and I do, or say, or whatever! If you cared anything about me Hyde, you would have never hurt me the way you did. And you Fez...I am not some prize you win...I am a person who needed someone, and you were...there." She knew the words she spoke were harsh, but she felt it was time for some honesty. "I'm sorry Fez, but I just don't...love you." Eric stood there, stunned...but very glad that she stood up to speak before he told the truth...that he and Jackie made a connection that was now solid, and wouldn't go away no matter how hard each one tried to deny it. "Now, please...will the two of you leave??"

"Jackie..." Fez stammered.

"No Fez, it's done. Please, just leave."

"But that still doesn't explain what happened last night, does it Jackie?? Why were you over the house this morning??" Hyde asked abruptly.

"She fell asleep in my room. She drank too much champagne and passed out." Eric replied. Hyde looked at Eric in disbelief.

"You could have just said that from the beginning and none of this would have happened." Hyde snapped. "You had Fez thinking Jackie and I slept together." Hyde glanced over at Jackie. "Unless..." Fez looked at Eric, who looked down at his feet, while Hyde's jaw dropped to the ground.

"No way..." Hyde said. "Forman...and you?"


End file.
